


Battlefield

by potentiallyAWKWARD



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gun Kink, Guns, M/M, One Shot, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiallyAWKWARD/pseuds/potentiallyAWKWARD
Summary: Sherlock uses his body to distract John.





	

The blood roared in John Watson's ears as he ducked under the bridge to the safety of the outer brick wall. The gun, firmly grasped across his chest with both hands, was slick with sweat. Adrenaline coursed through his body, his fingers and toes humming with excited energy, and under the heavy vest his heart was beating like a hummingbird's wings.

Nearby he heard someone curse as they stumbled and fell, and John peered out from around the pile of crates he was hidden behind only to pull back, just narrowly avoiding being shot.

A chuckle bubbled out of his mouth as he leaned his head back against the crate, breathing slightly laboured. Christ, he was getting out of shape. His eyes closed and he listened to the sound of running footsteps. Game plan, Watson. Strategy.

John's eyes shot open and his gun was pointed within a second, aimed directly at Sherlock Holmes' heart. It didn't shake.

Slowly, Sherlock's hands raised in a sign of peace, gun pointed to the sky. "I'm not going to get you," he smirked. "Lower your gun."

Eyeing the detective suspiciously, John relaxed his posture, arms dropping to his sides. "You're an enemy, Sherlock. I'm supposed to shoot you."

Sherlock's arms dropped and in three long strides he had John pinned against the brick wall, lips pressed against his in a desperate kiss, as if Sherlock needed John more than he needed oxygen.

John's mouth opened in protest, just long enough for Sherlock's tongue to slip in. Their tongues slid together, exploring, probing, fighting for dominance. Sherlock ground his crotch against John's abdomen, pressing his growing erection into him.

John groaned softly, nearly driven mad when Sherlock ever so gently sucked on his tongue, and it was the same tongue that swirled swirled swirled around his cock and formed such shocking profanities when John made love to him, and it was all his.

So it was a shock, really, when Sherlock pulled back without warning and aimed his gun at the older man. John hardly had the time to look indignant before Sherlock squeezed the trigger-

-and a narrow beam of light hit him squarely in the center of his red vest.

"That's not fair," John huffed, smacking Sherlock playfully on his blue vest. "My phaser's only dead for five seconds, so I'd run if I were you."

Sherlock smirked at John before dashing off, around a corner and away. John sighed with a small smile. Typical Sherlock, using his body as a distraction. It really wasn't fair, because he knew John would cave so very easily under Sherlock when he asked. Perhaps John would pay him back later, at the flat, show him a real gun and show him some very improper uses of it which he knew from experience made Sherlock cum almost embarrassingly quickly.

John looked at the small screen of his laser gun as it lit up and then he was off, looking for his next helpless victim.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away


End file.
